This invention is related generally to fuel dispensing systems and, more particularly, to a spout bushing for the discharge end of a fuel dispensing nozzle. Fuel dispensing systems are well known to the art and are intended for the controlled and measured dispensing of fuels, such as gasoline or diesel fuel, from a storage vessel into an vehicle fuel tank or other container such as a gas can or similar containers. The fuel dispensing system generally comprises a pump and a dispensing nozzle. The nozzle generally includes a handle, a spout having an external spout spring around it, and internal valves, including poppet valves operatively connected to a venturi for automatically shutting off the nozzle when the fuel level in the container being filled reaches a certain level.
The spout generally is a hollow tube device having a curvilinear configuration for introduction into the container, for example, into the filler neck of the fuel tank or into a gas can. Due to the repeated use of the nozzle and multiple introductions of the spout into various containers and fuel tanks, and so forth, the tip of the spout can become damaged or bent. Such wear or damage on the tip of the spout can affect fuel flow characteristics. For example, the damaged spout can cause unwanted fuel spray. Further, the damaged spout tip can interfere with normal operation of the venturi resulting in a fuel dispensing nozzle that fails to shut-off properly. Further, it is not uncommon for the external spout spring on the fuel dispensing nozzle to slip or migrate down over the tip of the spout. If the spring moves toward the end of the spout it can interfere with the tip end or the venturi shut-off port causing the nozzle to shut of continuously.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to have an external spout bushing that can be fitted over the outlet end of the nozzle spout to retain the external spout spring in place and to prevent damage to the end of the spout.